Requiem
by BroadwayPirate1106
Summary: Seven years after the death of Lucy, Kouta is still tormented by the memories...but what will happen when a mysterious new character enters the lives of the tenants at Maple Inn?...
1. Chapter 1: Seven Years Later

**Requiem **

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or any of its characters besides my own original characters. This fanfic contains bits of info from the manga as well as the anime. I haven't written a fan fic in a while but I hope you enjoy!

_Chapter 1: Seven Years Later_

"Everyone! Dinner Time!"  
A familiar voice echoed throughout the Maple Inn to its tenants, the ritual summoning for the 3rd meal of the day. The voice belonged to Mayu, now 18 years old, starting her first year in college, and the cook of the house smiled to herself

"_I really out did myself this time" _she thought with a giggle as she took in a whiff of her grand meal. Hurried footsteps, somewhat hollow sounding, approached excitedly towards the dining area, skidding to a stop just in time to reach its resting spot before falling over.  
_"Oh Nana…" _

Mayu giggled again, her friend did love food so and never missed a meal, in fact she was always the first one there. Emerging from the kitchen with the evenings meal Mayu smiled to see the two other people she had come to see as family sitting across from the purple haired, horned girl who was dancing in excitement for food as if it was her first time trying soumen again. Kouta and Yuka were smiling as they received their plates and expressed their gratitude by complimenting everything from the smell to the presentation of the steaming meal in front of them.  
"Thanks Mayu! It looks great!"

Yuka now 25 smiled up at the raven haired girl with the cheery disposition as she clapped her hands together and recited the traditional "Itadakimasu!" before she began to eat. Her cousin, Kouta, also 25 smiled a little less cheerfully as he followed Yuka's lead.  
_"He's been so gloomy since then…seven years ago"_

Nana thought to herself, she was careful not to speak about it anymore for each time she did she got yelled at or got a cold stare from the blue eyed boy. _"He really is troubled of Lucy-san's death…" _It was understandable though since he had killed her himself, but it was the letter he found that troubled him most of all. The letter was from Lucy when she and Kouta first met and Kouta still had it with him occasionally re-reading it when he thought nobody was looking. _"The letter from Lucy-san…I wonder what it said…" _Thought Nana as she snuck glances at Kouta, but in her own mind she corrected herself _"No not Lucy-san. Kaede-san." _  
As soon as Nana thought that Kouta caught her staring at him causing Nana to blush and look back down at her plate flustered. It was silent as meals often became at the Maple Inn for nobody really knew what to say around Kouta anymore and after so many years of trying to get more than a one word response from him the girls of the Inn just gave up all together.  
"Thanks for the meal", said Kouta as he stood up and took his half empty dishes to the kitchen to clean them up. He walked out of the dining area without another word and headed to his room where he spent most of his time nowadays doing who knows what besides reading that letter over and over.  
A sigh came from Yuka as she watched Kouta leave so suddenly without so much as a smile or any sense of his old self. She wondered if the boy she had loved for so long would ever return to his previous self, or if he would be this depressed shell of a man for the rest of his life; She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel jealous of Nyu even though Nyu was no longer with them.

_"He always cared more about Nyu than he did about me…." _Yuka thought to herself feeling disgusted by her own selfish thoughts, but she couldn't lie to herself and say that she was okay with Kouta's feelings. She had loved him since childhood, but he would never feel as strongly about her as she did about him because Nyu…no Kaede-chan…would always take up a huge part of his heart.  
Kouta lay on his back staring at the ceiling of his room letting his mind wander, but found it would always find its way to thoughts of Nyu. Pushing himself up Kouta grabbed a small box on the floor near him and opened it looking at its contents: a jade rock and a folded up piece of paper worn with age. He reached in and gently picked up the paper, unfolded it and let his eyes scroll along the childlike handwriting; he knew the words written down on the tattered page so well he could recite them by heart, but that didn't hold the same meaning for him as reading it did. Kouta stared at the last two words on the page, so lost in them that he had lost all sense of time.  
….Love, Kaede…….

(A/N: So I know its pretty uneventful so far, but I wanted my first chapter to just be like a pick up from the end of the manga/anime y'know? What they're all doing now. I didn't bring in Nozomi since I have not finished the manga yet and do not know if anything had happened to her, I only know about Kaede because X3 well I was an idiot and didn't think Wikipedia had spoilers haha ;;;; Trust me a lot more will happen in chapters to come! I hope you like it so far !!

PS: I know I switched perspectives a lot, I tend to do that in my first chapters…I usually write as an outside observer, but sometimes well this weirdness happens HAHA . I mean hey its summer and I'm starting freshman year of college in August so not exactly professional level writing here Lol!! Is the structure odd? Sorry this A/N is so long!

PLEASE REVIEW ))


	2. Chapter 2: Past Relived

**Requiem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or its Characters! I only own my original Characters!

_Chapter 2: Past Relived_

Thap…Thap….Thap…Thap…

Small bare feet, pale as snow, fell against the stone sidewalk in rhythmic movement leading their host to a destination that was a secret only they knew. How long had these poor feet been walking, running, escaping from the people so eager to catch the host and send it to a place where walking was no longer an option? Long enough for the guides of the body to be tattered, worn, dirty and bloody…small prices to pay for freedom.

CRACK…Tshhhhhhhh

Thunder gave warning to the rain that came to follow soon after, but the feet and their host did not run for shelter like the other bodies traveling along the sidewalk that evening. No this body closed its eyes and welcomed the rain like a eraser wiping the slate clean it washed the blood and dirt from the tired, snow-colored body. Something about the rain comforted this being and so it pressed on forward, coming to a place it had never seen before…. Wshhh….frshhhh…..Waves against sand…two things this being became fascinated with and so rested its body against the soft tan bed of grainy earth as water with the taste of sweat beat against the body in rhythm.

Nana sat up with a start in her bed, forgetting that she might wake Mayu who rested next to her.

"_This feeling…" _

It was one she had felt many times before in the past, each unique, but still the same. She looked around trying to pinpoint the direction it came from, but it was too hard to concentrate with the crashing thunder and hissing rain that all she could do was decide how far it was away….and it was not too far. The purple haired girl stood up and walked towards the door, but heard a shuffling behind her that could only be one person..

"Nana-chan? Where are you going?"

Mayu's tired voice broke the silence of the room as Nana turned to face her. She sat in her futon rubbing the sleep from her eyes wondering what her friend, who usually slept so soundly throughout the entire night, would be doing awake and walking about.

"Its nothing Mayu-chan..I'm sorry to have woken you up, you should go back to sleep"

Nana replied hoping that Mayu wouldn't sense that there was something going on, or at least Nana thought was going on, and want to accompany her to investigate. Her eyes held strong against Mayu's as they stared at one another in silence, but in the back of her mind Nana knew that Mayu would be able to sense something was up and would come along no matter what the horned girl said…and sure enough she was right.

"Whatever it is I'm coming too"

Mayu said with resolve as she stood up and proceeded to put on warm clothing to fight the cold of the rain she knew she would be spending some time with Nana in that late night. When Mayu was ready to go the two young women snuck out of the Inn without so much as a sound of footsteps and headed down the long staircase that separated the Mape Inn from the rest of the world.

"Nana-chan what is it that you want to investigate?" Mayu did not get a response from her companion, but she saw that it must have been serious with the determined, yet somewhat confused, expression her long time friend wore on her pale face as the rain slipped down it gently.

_"Its getting closer….This way" _

Nana let her instincts lead her and Mayu towards the source of the mystery that she had a burning desire to solve right away, but she had some fear about solving the mystery…what if it was something they would have been better off just ignoring? Though Nana never was good with letting a mystery go unsolved, she had an innate desire to know everything and when something unknown came her way she would do anything to discover it.

The body laying on the sand felt a strange presence approaching, a presence that for once did not seem threatening and thus the being decided it was nothing important and let the waves continuously beat against it, washing away its worries. The being had no idea how long it had been laying there, but it felt like it could be there forever…Under the moonlight…..The rain keeping any bad thoughts from its mind….the soft sand providing a resting spot…..the waves beating away all the worries the being had…..but something in the back of its mind told the being that it didn't have much longer to relax like that…

"Nana-chan! Wait for me!"

Mayu called over the rushing rain and crashing thunder to the girl who had pulled ahead of her as soon as they got near the beach, but no matter how hard she tried Mayu wouldn't be able to be louder than the storm and merely ran to catch up with the purple headed diclonius. She nearly ran by Nana on the beach for she had not realized right away that the diclonius had stopped walking and was merely staring at something; flustered, Mayu walked back to Nana and stood infront of her asking her what was wrong, but getting no response she turned her head and followed the purple headed girl's gaze…

CRASH…..KABAM

Thunder crashed…Lightning fell….but for the two tenants of the Maple Inn all sound had gone away in that moment as they stared at the body laying on the sand….They were frozen as it lifted itself up onto its forearms and turned its head slowly…..meeting their gaze in silence…

"That….can't be…" Mayu said quietly, but her words were swallowed up by the rain…

"Who…." Nana managed to say through her stupor….

The being they were so fixated on pushed itself to its knees…and stood slowly.

CRASH!!  


* * *

((A/N: Mwahahha Cliffhangers!! Um not much to say here..Please Review…lets see what people think 3 I hope the structure this time made it easier to read. Please forgive repetitive….er…..ness? I'm in the car with my family as I wrote these first two or three chapters and well y'know I just started to write and let my mind go…I HARDLY EVER go back and edit things for fear of screwing it up ;;;; Constructive Criticism extremely welcome! HATERS GO HOME! Just letting you know that now Hahaha! Please Review ))


	3. Chapter 3: Another Beginning

**Requiem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied! Only my own characters.

_Chapter 3: Another Beginning_

The thunder crashed loudly, but all Nana and Mayu could hear was the sound of their own hearts pounding in their chests. The lightning flash illuminated their object of focus' face, outlined its body, and gave off an eerie feeling of foreboding as the figure stood still staring back at the two girls as if waiting to see what they would do.

"That's…"

Mayu began to speak, trying to collect her thoughts enough to utter a coherent sentence, but she couldn't seem to think clearly enough to speak. The figure they were staring at began to move….its footsteps silent as the sand absorbed their weight….One after another it moved towards the two tenants of Maple Inn, expressionless, pale, beaten, and naked. None of this bothered the girls as much as the two white protuberances on either side of the girls head…horns…..but as far as Nana knew there were no more diclonii except for her….or at least that's what she thought.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Nana exclaimed, unable to hold herself back anymore…She had to know this, had to understand what exactly was going on…and why she got this feeling rather than any other.

"I Am…."

No more than a quiet whisper, barely audible over the raging storm came from the figure as it began to lift its head to look at the girls head on…

Mayu let out a scream.

Yuka paced back and forth as Kouta searched the house for any sign of the two girls. The two parent-like figures heard the commotion from Nana and Mayu's room and came upon the empty dwelling and dread filled their bodies.

"DAMMIT!" Kouta exclaimed as he kicked the wall to his left "WHERE COULD THEY HAVE GONE?! IN THIS STORM!?"

Yuka jumped at the sudden break of silence and put her hand on her cousin's shoulder comfortingly in attempt to calm his racing nerves.

"Lets go out and look for them…." She suggested with a calming air to her voice. Kouta silently walked to the foyer and grabbed his coat and a red umbrella with a wooden handle bearing the words 'MAPLE INN' and head out without so much as a word to Yuka who followed devotedly.

Mayu covered her mouth staring in shock at the girl standing before her and Nana, she was trembling, but it was not due to the storm…

Nana wobbled a bit, but caught herself…The shock being almost enough to take her down to her knees….

The figure they had been staring at looked back at them with piercing reddish pink eyes and matching hair that fell a half-inch below her shoulders…..

"L-Lucy-san?!" Nana exclaimed in a whisper…

The figure merely smiled….

TSHAK THSAK TSHAK TH-THSAK

Footsteps pounded heavily against the moistened sidewalks as Yuka and Kouta frantically searched for the missing members of their Maple Inn family and so far they had had no luck.

"Wait! Kouta!" Yuka shouted over the roar of the horrible storm "Where HAVEN'T We checked yet!" She brought up the fact that they had been searching without keeping track of where exactly they had searched and by the look on his face, Kouta had just realized this little detail.

"I don't know!" He yelled back, giving the thunder a chance to have its moment before he shouted over the continuous rain. He thought back to where they had previously searched in their panicked frenzy...The park...The graveyard...The Temples nearby...The boardwalk...The beach? No...No not the beach! They hadn't checked the beach yet!!

"KOUTA" "YUKA!"

The two seemed to realize it at the same time and shouted together at each other, but no more words had to be said as the cousin's made eye contact and ascertained their suspicion that the other had reached the same conclusion as they had...They ran towards the shoreline.

Mayu fell to her knees in shock...This was Nyuu-san, but it also wasn't...Nyuu-san was dead! She was sure of it! Besides this girl standing before her couldn't be older than six or seven...So...Who was this...and what was going on?! She turned to Nana for clarification, but realized by the look on Nana's face she would not be able to tell Mayu what was happening...Nana had no idea herself.

"Are you Lucy-san" Nana repeated her question in a different manner, hoping this time to get more than just a smile as a response. She stared down the younger diclonius and waited for the answer...bracing herself for anything she could imagine would be uttered from those cut, chapped lips.

This time all she recieved was a childlish giggle and a tilt of the head.

"KOUTA! THERE THEY ARE!" Yuka called out to the raven haired boy, pointing him in the right direction. She ran after him as he headed towards Mayu and Nana, but as they got closer she began to slow her steps until she was standing as still as Nana and Mayu had been...

The little girls pink eyes turned onto Yuka, but then passed over and fell on Kouta.

"..." Kouta stood, his knees trembling, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape. He felt his heart seize up, his stomach drop and his breath caught in his chest...

Thwumph...The umbrella fell against the sand and remained open as if it were still trying to protect its owner from the rain.

Thunder crashed...

"...Nyuu...?" Kouta breathed out.  


* * *

(A/N: So the first review I got made me really happy! and inspired me to WRITE WRITE WRITE! I see that you like the suspense so I decided I'm gonna try and end each chapter with a cliffhanger Well how'd you like the latest installement!? I know it is a bit shorter than the others but C'mooon I'm suppossed to be on vacation here! LOL I promise to make the next chapter longer)


	4. Chapter 4: Unfinished Business

**Requiem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied, only my own characters.

_Chapter 4: Unfinished Business_

The storm raged on, but none of the tenants of the Maple Inn heard any sound other than their own heartbeats and the deafening silence held between the mysterious girl and Kouta as help each others gaze.

"Nyuu...No...Kaede-chan…?"

Kouta didn't see any of the qualities of Nyuu in the girl, nor was she threatening enough to be Lucy….Kaede seemed like the only name that fit, but that was impossible. It COULDN'T be Kaede, there was no way! Kaede was dead! He had done it himself, seen the light leave her eyes right in front of him, but here she was…standing right across from him.

"Kou…ta?"

The girls voice was barely a whisper as she uttered the boys name under her breath. She looked only at him, and didn't even blink from the rain when it would slide gently into her eyes from the ends of her bangs. Everyone's eyes were locked onto this pale, fragile and worn looking body of the young girl, each with questions burning in their heads dying to be answered.

Yuka could hardly think for her heart had begun to break. She could see the hope in Kouta's eyes as he stared at the girl, she knew how badly he wanted it to be Nyuu…How desperately he wanted to see her again despite his inability to forgive her for Kanae-chan and his father. There was no competing with Nyuu for Kouta's love, even after all this time.

Nana was battling with her own mind so violently that it had begun to ache badly. She put a hand up to her throbbing temple as she tried to clear her mind and sort her thoughts.

_"She is Lucy-san, but she is not Lucy-san….She has a similar feeling, but its not the same feeling…Who…Who is this! Why is she here?! Papa…If you were here you'd be able to solve this so easily…."_

There it was again, the thoughts of her 'Papa'. She had promised to herself that she wouldn't think about him, after all there wasn't much point in it since she hardly ever saw him these days….Though in this situation she felt justified in wishing for his presence.

Mayu moved closer to Nana, half for warmth and half for comfort. She was scared of the girl standing in front of her because they did not know her…or what she could do…if she would do anything…Who was she? It seems to be the question that had been repeated on loop in her mind for what seemed like ages.

"I am not Kaede" The young girl looked up at the group and the corners of her lips turned upwards in a smile that made her seem all the more eerie. "Kaede was…my creator….I was birthed from her…" The thunder rumbled loudly…

"You're…." Kouta began…Unable to finish his thought from the weight of the shock he had just received…it felt like a physical blow.

"How…" Yuka began herself, but like Kouta was paralyzed in shock…

"Lucy-san's…." Nana's eyes widened, that explained the feelings she picked up from the young diclonius in front of her..It was the only explanation.

"Daughter…" Mayu breathed out the last word and silence fell upon the group.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….Rain fell harder….

RRRMBLE…..Thunder crashed closer….

KA-KRACK!! Lightning flashed….

….Silence……  


* * *

((A/N: okay so thats chapter 4. I have to say its not my FAVORITE chapter, but belieeeeve me there is MUCH more to come…:3. I'll explain things in chapters to come because I'm SURE you all have a million questions you want to ask me…I also apologize that this chapter is so short, I really didn't feel like this needed to be so long since it was a really dramatic turn of events. I wanted it to be a BOOM ITS A SHOCK and you don't have much time to recover until the next chapter and I hope I achieved that...If you don't like the length, again I apologize. Well…Please Review ))


	5. Chapter 5: De Ja Vu

**Requiem**

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or its characters only my characters.

_Chapter 5: De Ja Vu_

The silence was broken only by the occasional crash of thunder and crack of lightning as the rain came down in sheets, turning the sand beneath the group into a mud-like consistency.

"Nyuu's…."

Kouta began, but he felt the anger rise in his chest. This was some sort of sick joke, he couldn't believe this was true! He wouldn't believe it, after everything he had gone through will Nyuu how could he still have to deal with this?! "YOU'RE LYING"

He moved faster than anyone could blink as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her; his body moved on its own accord, fueled by the pain in his heart that he held since childhood.

"K-KOUTA!"

Yuka cried out in shock as she watched the one she loved shake this young child violently by the shoulders. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, after all by the look of her she had already suffered so much.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING! NYUU'S GONE! SHE'S GONE! YOU CAN'T BE HER DAUGHTER! SHE NEVER HAD A KID! YOU'RE LYING TO ME! WHO ARE YOU ?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

His questions were not intended to be answered, but he kept spewing them out one after another in his rage. Someone, he did not know who, was playing some sort of sick, twisted joke on him by bringing that girl here! He didn't even notice the three girls pulling him away from the Diclonius child, but soon realized he was only shaking the air now.

The child looked at him in shock, as if surprised he would act that way at all…he had such a gentle face so how could he have been so violent? It all was too much for the child to take, her body was tired from running, hungry from starvation, beaten and wounded, but it had only now come crashing down on her all together…

Thwumph….

The child hit the sand face first…

Mayu cried out in surprise, going to check if she was dead. She placed her index and middle finger to the side of the child's pale neck…Thump-thu-thump….There it was, her pulse, but it was weak and extremely frail.

"She needs help." Mayu announced to the others, and without hesitation Nana managed to lift the child onto her back as Yuka brought over the umbrella to shield the girl from the rain, despite her being soaked already…Kouta stared in anger as his friends helped the girl, he didn't want anything more to do with it, but he couldn't harden his heart enough to let a child die.

"I guess we'll shelter her…..For now."

He said through clenched teeth as he fought within himself to push the anger back down into his gut, but he felt the sting of tears behind his eyes threatening to spill over…He led the way to the Maple in…Keeping watch for anyone who may have been chasing the girl.

Yuka sighed quietly as her eyes trailed from Kouta to the pink haired child being carried on Nana's back.

_"Its like its starting all over again…"_

__

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I was having a bit of writers block! Here's the real chapter five! I hope you like it! More Reviews would be very helpful!! Readers' feedback really helps me write the next chapter!! So please Comment !


End file.
